Love Near and Far
by lilangelHeLeNa
Summary: Van leaves Gaea, arrives at the Mystic Moon to bring Hitomi back. Somehow, he brings another girl back instead of his true lov. Yikes!


Love Near and Far  
  
~*~*~Chapter 1~*~*~Wrong time, Wrong Place  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne. Only Helena, Joseph, and Alec  
  
Prelude:   
  
Van is seventeen years old and is turning eighteen in a month. He misses Hitomi and wants her to be able to come back and never leave him again. So Van decides to follow his heart, find Hitomi, and marry Hitomi as Queen of Fanelia. ( The day Van is going to be married, is the day Van will become King of Fanelia. ) Somehow, when Van leaves to bring Hitomi back, Van brings back another girl instead of his true love.  
  
  
Van, using his energite, is transported to the Mystic Moon. Van lands on the track of where he had seen Hitomi running before. Before he could even start looking, it started to rain. Van ran to a nearby tree for cover. "Hitomi......where are you?"   
  
Hitomi gazes out the window of her high school. Suddenly, there's a light that appeared to have landed on the tracks. Can it possibly be........Van? I must see.....but how? I'm in the middle of English class (the most boring class in the world).  
  
Seeing her classmate, Helena, who sits behind her get up and throw a piece of paper away, quickly places her feet out so that her classmate would step on it. ( Helena is a very innocent girl, pretty, has a really cute voice, and has a supper loving boyfriend.   
  
She has brown eyes and medium length black hair.) "Owwwww!!!!!" Helena quickly spins around and realizes that she has stepped on something. "I'm soooo sorry Hitomi....are you okay?" Helena asks and feels lamented that she might have broken her toe! "I think I broke my toe, I have to go to the nurse fast!"  
  
"Why didn't you LOOK where you're GOING Helena?" Yukari said sarcastically as she watches her friend limp out of the classroom. "I really didn't mean to....." innocently responds Helena. "She didn't mean to, besides, Helena did say sorry Yukari" said Helena's boyfriend Joseph. ( Joseph has black hair and bangs like Van ^^)  
  
Who rushes next to Helena before the tear in her eye drops. Joseph strokes her hair and hugs her. "She only stepped on her toe....it's not like she did it on purpose, you didn't have to hurt her feelings." "Oh, yeah right, I bet she's jealous of Hitomi." says Alec (Alec is a hot guy who's crush is Yukari. He has blond short hair.)  
  
"Shut up you freak!" defends Joseph. Alec pushes Joseph and Joseph pushes back. Alec is just about to punch Joseph in the face when Helena quickly moves in front of Joseph, blocks him and gets hit on the cheek. Joseph catches her before she faints. Tears run down her cheeks as she runs away from them.   
  
Back with Hitomi, she ran past the nurse's office, out of school, and into the rain. "Van?......."   
Hitomi sees Van, he smiles and fades away as quickly as it has appeared. Oh no.......it was just an illusion....sniffs. Hitomi starts crying and covers her face with her hands as the raindrop drops with her tears.   
  
"Hitomi? Hitomi!" Van runs out from under the tree to the tracks. Staying a distance from her not believing his own eyes. "Hitomi....is it really you?" Hitomi slowly takes her hands away from her face and smiles. "Van!" Hitomi runs to Van's arms and hugs him.  
  
Never wanting to let go, ^.^ Van slowly releases her as their eyes meet. Van leans foward and kisses her lips gently. After the romantic kiss, they smile at each other as the rain slowly went away and a rainbow appeared. "I love you Hitomi, will you come back to Gaea with me?" "Yes Van! I always wanted to anyway."   
  
Before the light comes and takes them away, Helena runs towards them not knowing what is happening with Joseph running after her and calling her name.  
Before they realize Van arrives in Gaea. " We're finally here, Hitomi.....Hitomi why are you crying?  
  
  
  
  
Why is Hitomi crying? Is it Hitomi? Wait till the next chapter to find out!   
  
  
  
How was it?? Do you think its good? Sorry that it was really short. Please review k? Do you think I should continue? Give some ideas.....not a lot of action huh? I do more romance.....so gimme some action ideas k?  
thank you all for reading!!!!  
  
~*~*~lil_angel_HeLeNa~*~*~  
  



End file.
